


粘着系男子十五年的见异思迁（Sho Side）

by Amemiya_Azusa



Category: Arashi - Fandom, OS - Fandom, 山组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2020-08-16 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemiya_Azusa/pseuds/Amemiya_Azusa





	1. Chapter 1

君への愛を綴ったポエムを送り続けて15年、返事はまだ来ない。  
  
一年目。  
智くん、我每天都有在给你写信哦，每一天每一天都有。今天隔壁开甜品店的相葉ちゃん请我吃了草莓冰淇淋哦，智くん也一定会喜欢的吧！还有，今天nino和松润也来玩儿了，我们三个人和相葉くん在一起玩得超开心呢！但是每当我提起你的时候，他们不知道为什么都很奇怪呢......所以，智くん你一定要回信哦！  
  
二年目。  
智くん，你还好吗？今年我也每天都有写信哦，连家里着火了都没有发现，还是被烧到只剩下衣领了才知道，厉害吧！好吧我承认太夸张了，不过着火是真的哦！不过现在看到这段这段话的智くん一定又在fufufu地笑了吧，智くん的笑容一直都很可爱很可爱呢……今年也拜托回信吧！  
  
三年目。  
智くん，这是我写信的第三个年头了，nino说我的信写得越来越好了，被一位知名杂志社编辑这样评价好开心！还有还有，我发表了几首诗在MIXI上，发现自己的好友数一下子就多了好多好多！！！不过不用担心，智くん永远都是排在第一位的那一个哦！今年的回信也拜托了！  
  
四年目。  
智くん，我要出诗集了！多亏了nino的帮忙呢！松润建议我当专业诗人，我不知道怎么脑子发热就辞掉了会社的工作，不过我也并不后悔呢，因为这样就可以天天给智くん写信了哦！今年也请多多关照！  
  
五年目。  
终于成为一名合格的职业诗人了，特别特别受女性欢迎呢！（多半是因为我那双智くん特别喜欢的kirakira的大眼睛吧）可是不用担心，我最喜欢的啊，还是智くん了！那些女孩子一点儿都没有智くん可爱呢！相葉くん让我去说明一下我有喜欢的人的事实，我才不要，智くん是我一个人的才不要其他人知道！拜托回信吧！  
  
六年目。  
智くん，告诉你一个事实，我的身体好像垮了呢……为什么？还不是智くん你太可爱了！虽然我自己都觉得没有逻辑，可是啊，智くん，再不回信我就不理你了！好吧我开玩笑的，这么可爱的智くん我怎么可能狠下心来呢？我一定会好起来的，因为我要等智くん你回信！  
  
七年目。  
智くん，我的身体好了哦，你的身体身体还好吗？真担心你也像我那样呢……那样的话我会心疼死的。松润、nino和相葉くん都劝我别写了，可是我才不要放弃我的智くん呢！拜托！  
  
八年目。  
智くん，最近写了好多首关于你的诗，粉丝们都在讨论我是不是恋爱了呢！不过也没有错呢，智くん的每一个笑颜都好可爱！那......今天把智くん比作什么好呢？nino说比作面包，我也觉得超级好呢！今年也期待你的回信！  
  
九年目。十年目。  
智くん，我出车祸了哦。现在虽然醒过来了，但是除了你我什么也记不到了......对了，有三个人经常来看我呢，但是我还是记不起来他们，应该是我们的好朋友吧……智くん，你在哪里......  
  
十一年目。十二年目。十三年目。  
智くん，记忆还是没回来。就算这样我也喜欢着你，我真的只是想要封回信啊......除了这份感情我真的是一无所有了，智......  
  
十四年目。  
智くん，，什么都没有回来，不管是你的信还是记忆......  
每一天都惶恐不安......  
我记得智くん说过喜欢我的脸，喜欢我的笑容，所以你看，我努力地抑制住眼泪了哦！每天、都有在笑......  
就算只有一眼我也好想见智くん，就算只有一句话我也想对智くん说啊……  
对不起我哭了呢，真是没用。  
为了智くん，我不会再哭了。  
今年也拜托。  
  
十五年目。  
智くん，我记起来了，全部。  
不过啊，智くん为什么要食言？  
说好了一直在我身边的。  
你为什么......就醒不来了呢？  
对不起，我也食言了，说好不会再哭的，现在却抱头痛哭。  
你说，重叠在一起的话语是不是总有一天可以传达给你呢？  
就算你再也看不到信了，我也会一直爱你的。  
不过，我相信我还能再见到你哦！  
那个时候，不允许你一下子消失不见哦！  
  
十六年目。  
智くん，我还在写哦！不管发生什么，我一定会等到你的回信的！  
不过......  
回信还是没有来。  
回信还是没有来。


	2. 番外

十七年目。  
樱井又一次哭倒在书桌上，信纸上全是大写的“智くん”。  
一个人影悄悄打开房门，轻轻地从身后环住樱井。  
“久等了。”他温柔地将嘴唇贴在樱井耳边。  
“智......”樱井下意识地抓住了身后的人，带着哭腔地喊道。“诶！智くん？！”樱井反应过来，瞪大圆圆的眼睛，一下子跳了起来，活脱脱一只受惊的仓鼠。  
“バカ翔くん。”大野fufufu地笑道，“你自己记忆出现了偏差怪我？虽然成了十七年的植物人，翔くん的信啊，所有的都有好好听松润、nino和相葉くん念呢！”  
“ああ、もう......”樱井不知道是该笑还是该哭。  
“翔くん。”  
“嗯？”  
回答的没有话语，只有一个轻轻的吻。  
  
  
附：  
门口。  
aiba：“我们该做什么？”  
nino：“打游戏🎮。”  
J：“你们的墨镜，不用谢。”


End file.
